Does Darkness Only Come At Night
by SlyFighter2011
Summary: Harry knows everything, before Albus is killed he tells Harry everything, and asked Harry to protect Severus should he survive the war. But once Hogwarts end on his sixth year, that train is attacked and students are tortures trying to find Potter. Harry gets kidnapped, - non-con, Evil!Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello! I hope you enjoy, it was a random beginning for as it just popped into my head and wouldn't leave as I was writing chapter 20 for We're WHAT? I hope everyone enjoys this story as well. :D

- Sly

It was just at the end of the school year of his sixth year, Albus had told him everything just hours before he had Severus who agreed to murder him. Sixth year was over and filled with the greatest tragedy of all his time in the wizarding world.

How the next few months would play out was different. He had promised Dumbledore that if Severus survived the oncoming war that Harry would protect him, for where Dumbledore had failed Severus in many ways. Harry had not understood that, he was still trying to forgive Snape for reporting the prophecy back to Voldemort.

He was told everything about every h? that was inside of him. He didn't quite understand what he was to do about that other than he may have to died as well, just to rid the world of that snake face. Harry didn't understand why his life had to be the one that was difficult and confusing almost all the time.

They had boarded the train hours ago, Harry had been staring out the window all this time just thinking. "Harry?" He heard the feminine voice his friend Hermione, and saw Ron looking worry some at him. "What's wrong?" Nothing? Would that be an understatement to how the next year would be going? He had all of summer to figure out weather or not he needed to return to Hogwarts, and he didn't want to drag Ron and Hermione away with him if he choose not to go back come the fall. "Nothing, just have a lot on my mind that's all." They nodded still with the same worried looks on the faces.

"You know, mate we are here for you should you want to talk."That time it was Ron," I know, Ron. But really it's nothing, just a lot of stuff that's no need for you to worry over me for." Harry gave them a reassuring smile, but he knew it was only a lie to convince them and maybe even himself that nothing was wrong.

It wasn't long after that short conversation he had with the two of them, that the sky started getting darker, the wind was relentless, but no rain was coming down. Harry turned his head back to his friend who were staring back at him.

Hermione gasped and all the color had drained from Ron's face as well as hers. It was Ron that started to speak in stammers, "Harry, your scar." He took his hand and rubbed, when he pulled his hand back down there was blood on his hand. There was blood leaking from it, but there had been no pain, no searing pain what so ever as there had been before. It was Hermione this time, she was pointing out the window. Harry snapped his head back and saw the death eater mark hanging over the Hogwarts Express Train.

It was then that the train came to a screeching halt flinging him into Ron and Hermione, who was sitting across from him. "Fuck!" Harry swore as hitting his nose just between his two friends. "Are you two okay?" He asked holding his nose and noticing his glasses were smashed. He winced when he went to squint at them. "We are, are you?" As much as he watched to be an ass. He moved his hands from his nose, "Do I look okay to you?" He asked as a gush of blood came down outside his nose. "Oh Harry." It was then that he felt his nose being healed.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry said, "Can you do something about my glasses please." He squinted to see her nod, "Thanks." As he heard the the spell that she done for him the first time they had met.

It was then that he felt his blood run cold, and a hot of pain run through his scar. "Harry!" His friends shouted. Even with the searing pain in his head , Harry lifted his hands and placed them over his friends mouths. "Shhhh, I'm fine." He said with a grimace crossing his features.

It wasn't long after that that he could hear the screams of his fellow students being tortured with the c curse. The death eaters were looking for him on the train, they knew it would be the best time to attack him. Because he was defenseless, as he left school and still underage for another month.

He heard the voice of Bellatrix, he became enraged just by the sound of her voice. She was the reason that Sirius was gone, it was her that cast the killing curse that killed him and sent him through the veil. "Where oh where is the icky little Potter, come out to plaaayaa." She sang, Harry griped his wand in hand. It was then that he remembered the potions that Snape had given him, they weren't necessarily poly juice potions, but a potion that would temporally change your appearance should need be. "Here you too, take these." He handed them to his friends. His friends looked up at him questionably. "Just trust me and take them okay, and remember I love you both." Harry said standing up as the pain and subsided in his head. "Harry, don't do this." He held his hand up to Hermione.

"It it means saving everyone on this train from being tortured, and possibly murdered. I'm going out there to fight, but I need you two safe, because a time will come when I will need you both and I couldn't stand myself if you two didn't get back to your parents. So hurry up and take the potions okay?" He said looking at his friends who had defeated looks on their faces. "Just come back to us okay." Ron spoke and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll try, but even I can't promise anything." He gave a sad smile. "Just remember I love you both." Before pushing the door if the car he was in open with his invisible cloak over him. Giving his friends one last look as they took the potion. Their features would change temporally, and hopefully they'd be safe before it wore off.

He listened for Bellatrix voice, again. He heard someone screaming in pain, it sounded like Ginny. He ran that way, "Leave her alone!" He spoke firmly at Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. "Look Luce who came out to play finally!" She spoke giddily, "We can't kill him, remember that Bella. Our Lord wants him alive." Lucius spoke eloquently.

"Well at least I can make little icky Potty squeal." She watched as Lucius nod. "You made our job much more easier Potter." Malfoy spoke walking around Harry, who had already let his cloak fall off of him. "Harry just leave while you still can." He heard Ginny whimper out. "I'm not leaving!" He hollered at Ginny, "It's me that they want, it's me they'll get." Harry growled. No more will suffer because of him, no more would die if he could help it.

"Oh poor wittle Potter, so sad he's lost all his family." She mocked him, with an evil crazy grin playing on features. She was getting to him with everything that said, it was what she wanted. "Crucio" he hissed out, but it had none of the power it needed. "Oh you little weakling, poor wittle Potter can't get angry enough to cast his first unforgivable." She teased as she got closer to him, poking him with her want. "Want to feel how it should be done." She whispered in his ear, "Crucio!" She screamed with the crackly of laughter breaking the air. He saw the looks on Ginny's face and everyone else that was in her compartment. He was withering in pain on the floor, he didn't know how long he had been placed under it. The last thing he remembered was Ginny screaming his name.

A/N again Remember to Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter contains non con. Please remember that as you are reading a chapter that has non con inside of it. If you do not like it do not read this. Yes Harry was underage went this fic because but by the time he may get out of Riddle Manor he wi be 17. But there is still underage content in this chapter. Hopefully those that read will enjoy this, because it well set most of the tone of the story.

Please remember to review!

Sly

It felt so long ago that he had been placed into this cell, he knew that at least a month had pasted since the train ride home from Hogwarts. Being trapped inside of a cell was cruelty, but he knew this was Voldemort and his death eaters that Harry was thinking about. Even with all the years of abuse and torment he had endured at the hands of the Dursley. He knew he never was this bad off there, he kind of wished for them than anything that he had endured within wherever Voldemort had him.

It had been at least five hours since the last round of Crucio that he had been left under, how long he had left under it his body didn't know. His body was still convulsing from being under the unforgivable.

Snape had been around a few times to try and heal what injuries that he could, without the risk of being found out that someone was healing him. Although Harry didn't understand truly why Snape was healing him. They didnt like one another, some would say they hated one another. Harry thought Snape was doing it our of the favor for Dumbledore.

Harry prayed that someone would rescue him, but the only one he knew that possibly could from the inside was Snape, but if he tried to rescue him then his cover would be blown. Harry had to hope that someone would rescue him. It was the only thing that was still giving him any sense of sanity and keeping him going no matter what they did to him. They were not going to break him or his spirt.

It was a few hours later, or what he assumed. His stomach growled he hadn't eaten in days, they only fed him to make sure he keep up his strength. It was an unknown faceless Death Eater coming down the way with a tray of food it looked more like slop, but if it meant eating that and staying strong enough to maybe get out of here the he could eat it.

Once the tray was flung to the floor, he looked at the faceless unknown death eater that was smirking at him. Harry was into much pain and to hungry to understand why the man was smirking, and to tired to even try to figure it out. He began to eat and he felt very lightheaded, he looked back up and saw a completely evil grin across the unknown death eaters features. "W-what dids you do?" He slurred his words before he lost conciseness and hitting his head on the stone floor on his cell.

When Harry finally came too, he was in front of Voldemort, his death eaters with their masks on surrounded him. "Well, well look who has finally joined us." Voldemort smirked. Harry shakily stood up, and spit in his direction, before he feel over again.

"Crucio!" The Master hissed at Potter for disobedience. Harry silently screamed out from the pain. Everyone in the room acted as emotionless monsters, showing no emotion at all for what was happening to him.

"Weasley, my sweet," He beckoned to Ginny to come forth who was back behind everyone. Harry was shocked that Ginny was there, how was she there? Why was she there. He watched as Voldemort traced his finger down her cheek and she just smiled. "My sweet, make him drink this." She bowed before her lord. The potion that have been given to her was an aphrodisiac, a powerful one.

As she came up on Harry she skipped like the innocent girl Harry thought she was. If it wasn't for being where they were and who was around him, he would still believe that she was just his best friends innocent little sister who was madly in love with him.

When she stood before him, she grabbed him by the head of hair and smirked against his ear, "You know I always have loved you, even before I met you." She hissed, "Yet you choose Chang" Ginny threw him back and pulled him back by the hair on his head. "Ginny-" He tried to speak it was then that she poured the potion into his mouth and threw the vial across the room. Taking her other hand and slamming his jaw closed with force. "Now, now no speaking. How else will the potion subdue you into nothing more than our play thing." She petted him for a moment, his eyes wide with shock, "and there's nothing you can do about it." She licked his ear before shoving him down to the ground.

"Milord." She kneel before him with a pleasant smirk across her face as he stared at Ginny. "Come forth my sweet," Her Lord spoke to him, she went back over to him. Where she kneel before him, and he had beckoned her upwards, where he placed his finger under her chin and she lend forward to kiss him.

Harry felt physically sick, and was still hard beyond words. The sight he was stricken to see, made him want to vomit. She was fifteen if that, and Voldemort was close to his seventies and looked like a snake. Maybe what she saw of him was the seventeen year old Riddle that had possessed her in her first year. It was the Dark Lord that broke the kiss, an shooed her away for now.

"My followers, together tonight we will break the will of Potter." He spoke and cause a roar, "**Silence**!" The room quiet down. "After tonight Potter will be broken and he will beg for his death." Harry felt the gaze from numerous of the death eaters.

His followers watched as their Lord walked closer to Potter as he spoke to him. "Now Potter are you ready to beg for your death?" Voldemort asked as he came closer and closer to Harry. Harry was cringing as he came closer and closer to him. His head felt like it was on fire, right in the middle of the blaze. "Never will I beg to you." Harry hissed at him.

With that it angered Voldemort, "Quod nolumus expoliari." Causing Harry to become unclothed ridding him of his soiled clothes. He tried to put his hands over himself, but was stopped. "Tut tut, Potter." Casting a non verbal 'Incarcerous' on him. It strung Harry up and exposing him, in a way he never wanted to be exposed to besides whoever he came to love.

"Whose first?" Snape dis-masked himself coming forward. "Your grace my I be the one to deflower the boy?" Harry listened as Snape spoke shocked and sick to his stomach. Even though he knew everything that had transpired between the end of the year til now. He knew Snape didn't care for him. Snape hated him, so why was he doing this? Maybe he thought it was away to protect him, should he go first. "Severus one of my most faithful followers, rise you may have him first." Voldemort walked back towards his throne.

(Dont like, don't read)

-beginning of rape scene-

Snape walked up to him, and whispered low enough to Harry, "Harry I'm sorry. I will get you out of here soon. I swear." He spoke as he stroke his own cock, seeing Harry helpless under his thumb even with The Dark Lord watching, was not ideal for Severus nor was it for Harry. Potter was the one about to be raped by him, someone old enough to be his father as were many more of the man that was surround the Dark Lord. He thought to himself silently screaming 'I'm sorry.' As he pushed into Harry who screamed.

It was then that he heard his Lord speak, stroking the cheek of Ms. Weasley again. "Go on my sweet, have your revenge." He spoke to her with a light peck to her lips before she left.

Harry already had his eyes closed, when he felt something around his own cock that was warm and moist. He groaned as Severus was impaling him from behind, the moist heat around his own cock caused him to buck and his eyes to open and look down.

"Ginny, why?" He spoke in pain as Snape was shoving his cock in and out of him. "I've already told you, you should've choose contraceptive" Placing a finger to his lips. She stood up and and dropped her kickers, with the powerful aphrodisiac he had been forced to take Ginny was going to use him just as Severus was. No one heard Severus cast a contraceptive spell on Potter and Ms. Weasley to prevent them from getting pregnant. Sure it wasn't very easy for males to get pregnant without a potion that would create a womb inside.

Harry felt his cock enter into something moist, tight and pulsing against his cock he dared to open his eyes. Once he opened his eyes he was fighting to keep them open as he had pleasure being forced over him, and was unable to control the urges and sounds coming from his body. He felt the last thrust come from his behind, he felt the blood and stuff dripping down his legs. "I'll try to get you out of here." He heard Snape again, the man was now risking to blow his cover for him.

He felt another death eater come up behind him. Harry couldn't see his face, but felt the blunt force be pushed into him. "Such a tight little hole Potter, I can see why my son would tight you are a tight wad. Because you have such a tight little hole." Harry felt sick as he felt Lucius Malfoy cock inside of him, and Ginny bouncing her ass up and down. It was all to much for Harry he felt himself scream out and explode inside of Ginny. "You were a great fuck, too bad it could have been on other terms." She said before she left him to join her master. Who was very much turned on by the scene that was in front of him, with his eyes closed her heard both Voldemort and Ginny groan and moan. It was a disgusting sound. After Malfoy finished, another death eater came. The rest of the evening was of countless men fucking him, it had turned into a blur and he had lost conscious by the end.

-end of rape scene-

Harry didn't come to til the next day, he covered himself with his hands as he laid defeated on the cold stone floor of his cell in the dungeon. Harry was forcing himself not to cry, he would not let Voldemort beat him by breaking him. He just wouldn't let Voldemort beat him that way. He would destroy Lord Moldy-pants if it was the last thing Harry ever did.

Harry had thrown all his hope into Snape getting him out of here. Because truthfully he didnt think he could survive something like that again. Harry turned away from the cell door to stare at the wall, in hopes that Snape would get him out without fully blowing his cover.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: will contain mentions of non-con. If you do not like do not read. - Sly

It was only a day since what happened, but it felt like it had been so much longer. His body ached in places he never thought could ever ache. Harry could feel the crusting of blood on the back of his thighs. His mind cringed, his body screamed in so much pain with any movement he took.

It had only been an hour since the last Crucio, his mind felt so broken after this time. Voldemort had called him and his death eaters, asking if he was ready for his death. Harry gave him the same answer as he had only a day earlier, that he would not beg for his death. But, now He thought maybe Voldemort was right, that he should start begging for his death. No, he had to stay strong, he just had too make it out of here alive.

He hadn't seen Snape- no Severus. It seemed only fitting since Severus had been the first to fuck him-to rape him. Maybe with him it had been so much more consensual with Severus. But as of now, he felt dirty and betrayed by his body. Harry felt betrayal towards Ginny, he just didn't understand why.

It was then his thoughts were interrupted, when he heard the cell door open. His mind fought from begging, he would not beg he would not let Voldemort be write, he just wouldn't. That didn't stop him from being frightened of being tortured anymore. His glasses had been broke in the last Crucio when he had landed on his face. The glass from one side of his glasses had cut his eyebrow, and into his eye. He doubted that he would ever truly be about to see full out of that eye again.

The light was blinding from sitting in his dark cell for hours and days on end. He watched the hooded figure walk into his cell, he couldn't make out the person as they had yet to speak. "Snape?" He questioned his voice was raw and it hurt to speak. The figure did not answer to that, so he tried another name, "Ginny?" Nothing again, he only had two other names he could think that would even come to his cell. "Malfoy?" Again nothing was said from the figure and Harry scurried. He didn't want that crazy bitch near him, "LeStrange, Bellatrix?" Nothing came again.

Did this mean he was dead? "Death?" Still nothing was spoke as the figure came closer to him. It wasn't til the figure was close enough that he saw that it was Severus. Harry just assumed that the man did not hear him when Harry had inquired it about him. Or maybe it was he didn't want other death eaters knowing he was in here?

Harry didn't know, he truly didn't he just didn't want to be raped again. Malfoy had came in in the middle of the night had had another go with him with one of the LeStrange brothers. Harry had been woken up to a man thrusting into his backside, he thought that it was a vivd nightmare and maybe it had been. Harry couldn't think straight after everything that ha happened to him.

Severus scooped him up into his arms and wrapped Potter's invisible cloak around Potter. Harry had gotten small but no smaller than what he normally returned to when Hogwarts started. Severus conjured a gelom that looked very similar to Harry. A gelom was a stone that could be turned into a person if needed be and took commands from the person that created it. Harry leaned against Severus' chest as Severus held onto him as he activated his emergency portkey inside his cell. Harry was too weak and sore to lift his arms around Severus' neck.

Once back on solid ground, unsure of where they were. From all of the exhaustion and pain Harry endured during his time as prisoner by Voldemort. Harry had passed out, he had felt safe enough with Severus to do so. "I promise you, Potter you will make it through this." Severus muttered as he laid Harry down on a bed inside his safe house that was heavily warded with Minerva as the secret keeper. Although when Albus asked her to do this she didn't know that it would be the hideout for Severus to go because it had been given to Snape.

Severus had walked away from Potter, it had been a little over an hour since he had laid him down. As he was making a light lunch for Harry and himself, he heard an ear screeching scream coming from the bedroom that he had taken the liberty to lay Harry in.

He threw the knife down that he was cutting with and headed towards Harry's room. Severus pushed the door open and watched Harry thrashing violently and silent screams out of his mouth. It was as of those from you could only endure under the Crucio curse. He wasn't sure if Harry was having a vision or was reliving the pain he endured being held within it as long as he had.

"Potter! Potter! Potter!?" Severus spoke trying to shake Harry from the dream. "Harry?" Snape whispered brushing a sweat riddled piece of Potter's hair out of his face. It was when Snape had said his name that he had come to and broke free of the vision, but before the vision he had nightmares of both rapes.

They were both still fresh in his mind and the aches and bruising was still there. Harry stared up at Severus, and scooted away from him as if he was afraid, because he was afraid. Part of Harry knew that he could trust the man standing next to his bed, but the other part was terrified.

Harry straighten up in the bed and squirted at Severus' figure, with his one eye burning and string. "What happened to your glasses, Potter." He heard him ask. "They broke under the last Crucio curse I was under before leaving." Harry thought he saw the man nod.

Harry had wrapped a sheet over him while he had slept. "May I have a glass of water?" His throat burned for nourishment. He heard the man conjure him a glass of water, hand thank him and greedily drank it as if he'd never drink anything ever again. He couldn't remember the last time he got to drank anything besides the cum that Lucius Malfoy made him drink the night before, when he had shoved his cock down Harry's throat and threatened to Crucio him if he didn't swallow ever drop. Of course he had been Crucio'd, for failing on the task. That was how he got the cut over his eye and how his glasses had broke. Once Harry broke from his thoughts and cast a glance over to the man staring at him from a chair next to the bed. "How long was I there truthfully?" Harry asked Severus genuinely curious how long he had been thrown in a cell inside Riddle's manor.

"You were there for two and half months." Severus spoke, "Do you know if Hermione and Ron are alive?" He had to asked because of the potions Severus had given him. "Yes, as far as I know they are safe and accounted for." Harry sighed it was a relief to him. "It was thanks to your potions you gave me." Severus inclined his head, before saying, "They were meant for you." Harry knew that, "I couldn't take the potions only to watch my friends be tortured because they would not dare give me away." Harry said with tears nearing his eyes.

The betrayal of Ginny was the worst thing because now he didn't know if he could still trust the Weasley's and they were his family. The last thing he heard before he passed out on the train was Ginny screaming for him, it had all been a lie.

Severus saw the look that Potter had, it was a mixture of heartache and betrayal. "Potter, Ms. Weasley betrayal I know must hurt." Harry looked at him like he had no idea. "I know betrayal, Potter. I've been betraying both sides of the war, first as a spy for Dumbledore, against the Dark Lord, and to the Light went I killed Albus. I also know the betrayal of myself to your mother, Potter for calling her a mudblood, I also know the betrayal I felt went your mother started dating your father." Severus spoke sounding almost emotionless, but you could hear the faint sounds of the emotions in his voice.

"I'm also sorry for betraying your trust and having to rape you," Harry nodded and pulled his knees to his his chest holding back a sob. Harry didn't feel betrayed by Severus, his body had betrayed him, Ginny had betrayed him by going to the Dark side, as well as for raping him. Why was the only question Harry on his mind towards Ginny. He felt sick, but nothing was coming up because he couldn't remember the last time he truly ate food. It was probably at the leaving feast.

"I was preparing a small and light lunch for us, if you feel up to eating that is." Harry nodded, "Yes, please I would enjoy it very much." Harry said weakly as he laid back down. He felt so tired, at least he didn't break there in front of Voldemort. "Here Potter." Harry sat up for a second, "Its not poison, Potter." Severus scowled, looking down at Harry. "It's dreamless sleep, only a sip if you wish to eat." Harry nodded taking the small sip before placing the cork back in it. Harry laid back down and wrenching a sob into the pillow. Severus cast a glance back at the door, and sighed. It would take sometime for Potter to be back to who he was if it was possible. He would wait til Harry was more conformable with him to fix the more sensitive of Potter's injuries. He didn't know how long that it may take, but they needed to be treated sooner than later.

Severus closed his eyes cleaning his head and headed down the stairs, to finish the lunch he started an hour ago. Severus needed to find away to get a hold of Potter's friends and those he considered family without giving it away that it was Severus in hopes to keep his cover with the Dark Lord, and somehow get the Weasley girl disown by her family. Plots were thickening within Severus' mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: will contain mentions of non-con. If you do not like do not read.

Harry who had taken just a small sip of the dreamless sleep potion, woke up screaming and pleading them to stop. Harry found himself in a sitting position staring at the wall across the room. He still didn't understand why Severus would risk what he had risked for him. Was it just because of him being the Boy-Who-Lived? It couldn't have been that Severus never treated him any differently in school for that status. Maybe it was the promise Severus made to himself for his mother, Lily.

All Harry knew about his mother and Severus was that they was best friends, he didn't know if Severus still harbored feelings of love for her or just guilt. Guilt for being the one to tell the Dark Lord of what he heard of the Prophecy? Harry knew he had begged for her life, from what Dumbledore told him, and then came to Hogwarts holding him as an infant pleading his life to become a spy should the Dark Lord return one day.

He felt for Severus, and had forgiven him. Harry wondered if Severus ever or even had forgiven himself for what he'd done. Harry's appearance probably didn't help, looking just like his enemy had when his father had been young.

Harry just sat there staring at wall in front of him. He hadn't even heard the knock at the door, it was when the door was pushed open that it startled him causing him to jump from the bed and cowry in the corner nearness the bed. Harry was stuck in surivial mode that he had forgotten that he'd been taken out of Severus walked in "Potter? Lunch is ready." When he stepped into the room and didn't see Harry laying or on the bed. That was when he stepped farther into the room to look around. "Harry?" Severus spoke softly trying not to startle Potter any farther. He knew that what happened to Harry would take its toll on him.

Standing far enough away, "Potter, you're safe." Severus tried to sound soft but still was coming off harsh and cold as he always had. He saw the look of desperation of fear in Harry's eyes. Sure Harry hadn't broke under the Dark Lord's thumb but he been broken now, by the nightmares that plagued the now seventeen year old boy. Severus had tried to protect Harry from this, but the boy had been so darn stubborn just as Lily would have been. She- Lily would have done the same for her friends by giving the potions to them if it meant saving them the agony of being tortured just so whoever it was looking for her, even if Severus didn't want to admit it James had died protecting Lily and Harry where he had failed.

Even though he felt like a perverted old man for what he had done to Potter. "Harry, I'm sorry. If it hadn't me the first time, then it would have been someone far worse than myself," That was something that Harry already knew. If it had not been Severus it would have been Lucius Malfoy the first time if not someone far much worse. The LeStrange brothers had been the worst for Harry. One tortured and watched while the other fucked only to trade up and exchanged positions once the other was done raping him.

It was then that shocked Severus to his bones, Harry had looked up at him at that point said said faintly, "I'm grateful that it was you that stole my virginity and not someone else as the first." Severus genuinely looked shocked, because he It had been his first time having sex. Severus closed his eyes, unsure of how Harry could forgive him for stealing something so precious from him, what was meant to be shared with someone you loved. There was no really thing to say to that besides to say why and how could Harry forgive him for what he did to the Headmaster, to the boy himself. Maybe now Severus could understand what Albus meant by Harry's greatest capacity was love and was easily able to forgive. Although, Severus thought it was best to save all the questioning for another time.

"Lunch is ready, should you want to eat?" Severus said, he could tell that Potter wanted too. Even though Harry didn't feel that his stomach could handle the food, he needed to try. To at least allow his stomach to get use to the food again. It was then that Harry's stomach roared something fierce, and he blushed with embarrassment.

Harry knew that it had been two and a half months since he had genuinely ate substantially food. He knew Severus had fixed something light for him. He just didn't know if he could handle it even at all. Even if his stomach had roared as it had.

Severus could see the internal battle that was going on within Harry just to feed his body the nourishment it needed to heal what injuries he had. "Potter...Harry, you need to eat. To try at least to build your strength back up." Harry watched Severus as he crept closer to him.

"_**STAY**_, please just stay where you are." Severus stopped in his tracks feeling his face flush. "Sorry." Harry hardly every heard Snape apologize about anything, but since his rape. He heard the man apologize to him numerous of times now. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't have any clothes." Harry barely whispered it.

Severus should have realized that Potter hadn't any clothes. The Dark Lord and strip him of any clothes had previously wore. "One moment," Severus spoke as he stood and walked away. Harry was far to weak to stand on his own. It was out of fear and adrenaline that he had even moved to begin with.

He heard a knock at the door this time, "Come in." Harry spoke weakly looking up at the door from where he sat in the corner. He watched Severus come in with a few white shirts, pants, and robes of arrange of color. The robes had been the shocker for Harry, you never saw Severus in anything other than black then.

"I don't know how well they will fit, but I will shrink them down for you Potter." He said looking at Harry. Severus watched Harry pull himself up along the wall. He knew that Potter was being stubborn, and he knew Harry was afraid of touch now and would flinch even with someone he trusted dearly.

"Potter...Harry..." Severus tried speaking to Harry. Harry just threw him a look one of pain and determination. One that he would do this himself and only himself. Harry would dress himself and only himself. It wasn't like he didn't trust Severus, he just couldn't do it now. Not so soon after his rape, he didn't- he just could not do it now. Everything still so fresh in his mind, he still could feel everything- every touch- everything. It made him shudder it made his body wish to scream. But again there was nothing he could do about it right now. Harry did make a promise to himself, should he meet any on the battlefield that had raped him they would die by his hand and his alone.

One more look to Severus who was still standing next to the bed. "Will you please leave, so I may dress?" Looking up at him with the emerald green eyes that Harry had. They pleaded with Severus to leave, "I'll be right outside should you need hell, or when you are finished." Severus would need to know the latter to shriek the clothes so they would fit him better.

Harry glanced down at the clothes that were at the end of the bed. He picked up one of the spare white shirts that Severus had loaned him. Harry picked it up and smelled of it, it smelled of Severus it was frightening to Harry, but yet comforting in the same sense if t was possibly to make any sense at all. Harry dropped the sheet he had wrapped around his body. His body ached like nothing that he could believe, it was riddled with bruises and contusions all over. Harry pulled the shirt on slowly trying not to aggravate any old wounds on his body.

Next item was the pants, while his rear was still very tender. As much as he wanted the issue fixed, he wasn't ready for Severus to touch him. He stood weakly but enough to pull his pants up on him. He grabbed the dark blue robe, "Severus?" He called, he was ready to have the clothes shrunk so they'd fix. Severus muttered the spell he wasn't able to make it out. "Ready to eat now?" Harry heard Severus already ask once before the clothes, as much as Harry wanted too he didnt wish to force himself only to make himself sick. Harry knew that Severus was right, that he needed to eat to regain his strength if it mean to keep his promise for himself.

"Yes, I'm ready, sir." Severus watched as he grabbed a hold of the riling at the end of the bed pulling himself up. "Do quit being so stubborn and let me help you?" Harry turned back to glare. It would still take some time, but he would eventually going to the test. He had to do this himself, he ha to make sure that his will was yet not spoken. Severus said nothing more after that, but following Harry in case he fell down the stairs.

Next chapter; lunch, in the late evening Harry's injuries cause him to become deathly ill from his wounds becoming infected. Severus sits at his bedside talking to himself while Harry sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: will contain mentions of non-con. If you do not like do not read.

It was a quiet affair lunch was, neither of them said much or had glanced at one another. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to eat much, as he'd gone with little too no food while with Voldemort. He was trying to eat as much as he could. He did enjoy the warmth of the both soup that Severus had made. Even with having done this for six years already, the little to hardly no food at all. His family- the Dursley's barely fed him. It was why he was so small and scrawny as it was.

As he sat there he staring down at the food still left in the bowl. His mind wandered off to his first year at Hogwarts and the welcoming feast. Harry had piled a plate so high that would rival Ron's today. Although then Ron had looked at him like he was crazy. Because after eating all that food he'd had a stomach ache and thrown up at least twice throughout that night.

It was then when Harry heard the shuffle of the paper that Harry looked up at the front page. He was horrified by what he saw on the front page. It was him whimpering he could tell as well as remember. The title was:

_Please Return Our Plaything_

He ripped the paper from Severus' hands, Harry was pale. "Potter what's wrong?" Harry looked up shakily at Severus. Harry could feel the food that he'd eaten in the back of his throat. He was forcing to keep it down, "Have you seen the front page?" Harry folded it shut and handed back to him. It was a picture of Harry badly beaten and bruised just after the rape. Harry remembered a flash of light before Lucius Malfoy appeared to rape him again during the night before Snape had rescued him.

Harry could not read the man's face for any emotion at all. "Potter, this is the first Prophet I've seen in weeks." He had watched Severus look down at it. No emotion still, starting to feel more shaky as he waited to hear Severus' reply. "N-" Was all Severus had gotten out before he watched Potter fall to the floor having a seizure.

Some quick wand movements and a few medical charms. He found out that Harry had an infection starting and a fever that was high enough to cause a seizure. Snape had quickly cast a levitating charm on Harry, a fever reducer wouldn't work till Harry's fever was below one hundred and one. Potter's fever was spiking close to one hundred and four. "Stupid boy!" Cursing him and shaking his head as Severus laid Potter into his tub and spelled the boys clothes off and spelled the taps on cold.

It was then that Severus made what water that was coming out of the faucet turn to ice. Once the tub was full of ice, he turned the faucet of with another flick of his wand. He cast a diagnosis charm to check Harry's temperature. It was still high, but low enough that a fever reducer potion may work.

He spelled the water and what ice was left gone, before casting a drying spell on Harry. Severus then transfigured a towel into a pair of pajamas. He had a good idea where the infection had originated from. Harry had been raped the day before he'd been able to get him out, and was thrown into a grimy dungeon without clothes bleeding.

Casting one more spell to find the place that was causing Harry to have the high fever. When it told him, he didn't feel right because he had started the infliction. He knew Harry wasn't ready for anyone to touch him. Severus knew that if the infection didn't get cleaned out now that it would only fester and get worse.

Severus knew he needed to do what needed to be done, Harry was unconscious. He turned Potter on his side spelled his pajama bottoms off. Severus cast non verbal '_Accio_,' to summon the healing cream that needed from his bathroom.

Once it settled in his hand, he placed it on the bed near Harry. He could use it yet, because he needed to use a cleansing charm in him. The rest of this procedure was rather intimate, and was glad that Harry was out of it for this at least. Placing this want down he picked up the powerful healing cream applied a generous amount into his hand.

He looked down at the raven haired boy, and didn't see his long time enemy, he saw a boy who was forced to be a man before his time. Severus also saw a lot of Lily in his manners, his compassion for others. The pain shot through him for what he'd done to Potter- Lily's boy. He should have rescued him then, but maybe Harry had been right that night playing his roll after he had killed Albus Dumbledore. Maybe he was a coward? No, he knew better than anyone. That he wasn't with as much as he'd already endured in his thirty-seven years he'd been alive.

What he was doing would bring the downfall of the Dark Lord. He just had to remind himself of the good things that would come, even if it meant his own death. Even if the good things didn't out just the bad things, and what he'd done as well as the other death eaters. It was in that moment that to keep Harry from letting more blood be put on his hands, besides the Dark Lord's. Severus swore aloud to himself and made a silent promise to Lily like he'd before. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, will kill everyone whose done harm to Harry James Potter, including myself if need be." He spoke and felt the magic tingle. The silent promise would be to uphold his promises as he'd before. To protect Harry at any cost.

When he was down with his self-righteous, he applied the cream as generously as he applied it. It wasn't a serious infection, but had it waited another day it could've become that. "I'll protect you Harry." Severus spoke quietly as he spelled the towel transfigured pjs back onto Potter.

Next chapter; nightmares that are unwakeable, Harry's out for a week and finds himself in the Severus' chambers at Hogwarts, with no Severus around.


End file.
